The Hat/Gallery
During a chase by a giant worm, Wander gets lost leaving behind only his special hat. Sylvia must learn how to use the hat and its ways correctly to find Wander and reunite with him. Giant Worm Encounter S1e6b Mushroom planet.jpg|The episode's planet. S1e6b Sylvia craving jellyfish pie.jpg|"Y'know, when I woke up this morning, all I wanted was a nice piece of Slarnack's Deli's delectable jellyfish pie." S1e6b Wander is disgusted by jellyfish pie.jpg|EWW, YUCK! S1e6b Wander is disgusted by jellyfish pie 2.jpg|Sylvia loves jellyfish pie, but Wander does not. s1e6b But instead.jpg|"But instead..." s1e6b THIS is happening.jpg|"THIS IS HAPPENING!" S1e6b Giant worm appears.jpg S1e6b Worm disappearing in background.jpg S1e6b Hopping across mushrooms.jpg S1e6b Worm is back.jpg S1e6b Leaping to safety.jpg S1e6b Preparing to escape.jpg S1e6b Dragged by the rein.jpg S1e6b Worm chase.jpg S1e6b Worm chomps orange mushroom.jpg S1e6b Worm chomps yellow mushroom.jpg S1e6b Running from the worm.jpg S1e6b Running from the worm 2.jpg S1e6b Running from the worm 3.jpg S1e6b Running from the worm 4.jpg S1e6b Running from the worm 5.jpg S1e6b Worm teeth close up.jpg S1e6b Leaping into the air.jpg S1e6b Epic jump.jpg S1e6b title card.png S1e6b Bait miss.jpg Hat Helpings S1e6b Hat up close.jpg S1e6b Wander holding hat.jpg S1e6b Preparing to reach in.jpg S1e6b Reaching into the hat.jpg S1e6b Watering can received.jpg S1e6b Let's do this.jpg S1e6b Watering the mushroom.jpg S1e6b Worm attacked.jpg S1e6b Worm knocked out.jpg S1e6b Attack successful.jpg S1e6b Sylvia 'Thank you, hat!'.jpg S1e6b Sylvia hits the mushroom.jpg S1e6b Wander sliding on mushroom.jpg S1e6b Wander comes to a stop.jpg S1e6b Sylvia on mushroom edge.jpg S1e6b Sylvia falls off mushroom edge.jpg S1e6b Sylvia falling.jpg S1e6b Sylvia lands on the mushroom below.jpg S1e6b Sylvia sees the worm fall.jpg S1e6b Sylvia looks up at Wander.jpg|"Okay, Sylvia!" S1e6b Wander barely in the distance.jpg|"I'm gonna jump, and you just reach out and catch me!" S1e6b Sylvia trying to hear Wander.jpg|"Got it?" S1e6b Sylvia "WHAT?!".jpg|''"WHAT?!"'' S1e6b Sylvia "I can't hear you!".jpg|''"I! CAN'T! HEAR YOU!"'' S1e6b Wander listening to Sylvia.jpg|"Maybe you should speak up!" S1e6b Wander listening to Sylvia 2.jpg|"Look where you are, and look where I am!" S1e6b Wander in deep thought.jpg|Now what would Wander do? S1e6b Wander "Ding!".jpg|Wait a minute; I am Wander! S1e6b Searching for a phone.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "I mean...".jpg S1e6b Sylvia "Seriously".jpg S1e6b Sylvia "How can you expect me".jpg S1e6b Can phone falls on Sylvia.jpg S1e6b Can phone bouncing off Sylvia.jpg S1e6b Sylvia holding can phone.jpg S1e6b Sylvia answers the can phone.jpg S1e6b Wander falls on Sylvia.jpg S1e6b Sylvia holding Wander.jpg S1e6b Giant worm comes back.jpg S1e6b Running to safety.jpg S1e6b Worm chomps mushroom.jpg S1e6b Come back here, you.jpg S1e6b Worm's long body.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "Reach into that hat".jpg S1e6b Wander's hat green background.jpg S1e6b Wander with hand out.jpg S1e6b Sylvia runs while Wander searches the hat.jpg S1e6b Sylvia looking back.jpg S1e6b Worm chasing Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e6b Wander still searching.jpg S1e6b Wander still searching 2.jpg S1e6b Sylvia can't wait any longer.jpg S1e6b Sylvia takes the hat.jpg S1e6b Sylvia wants a flamethrower.jpg S1e6b Sylvia gets a yoga mat.jpg S1e6b Yoga mat thrown on worm.jpg S1e6b Sylvia gets a windchime.jpg S1e6b Sylvia gets a scented candle.jpg S1e6b Windchime thrown on worm.jpg S1e6b Scented candle thrown on worm.jpg S1e6b Sylvia gets a tape recorder.jpg S1e6b Recorder playing yoga lesson.jpg S1e6b Sylvia listens to the recording.jpg S1e6b Sylvia tosses recorder away.jpg S1e6b Sylvia fed up.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "Give me what I want".jpg S1e6b Wander "A funny thing".jpg S1e6b Wander explaining about the hat.jpg S1e6b Wander "Give you what you want".jpg S1e6b Wander "It gives you what you need".jpg S1e6b Wander "You need to calm down".jpg S1e6b Running around a mushroom.jpg S1e6b Sylvia gets a stress ball.jpg S1e6b Stress ball up close.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "A stress ball?".jpg S1e6b Sylvia squeezing stress ball.jpg S1e6b Wander grabbing stress ball away.jpg S1e6b Wander tosses stress ball.jpg S1e6b Stress ball flying over worm.jpg S1e6b Worm sees stress ball.jpg S1e6b Worm chases after stress ball.jpg S1e6b Wander and Sylvia see the worm leave.jpg Wander goes missing S1e6b Sylvia surprised at this.jpg S1e6b Sylvia puts Wander's hat back on.jpg S1e6b Wander "Victory dance!".jpg S1e6b Wander dancing.jpg S1e6b Sylvia watching Wander dance.jpg S1e6b Wander taking hat off.jpg S1e6b Wander putting hat on ground.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat bowing.jpg S1e6b Wander grabbing hat.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat ready to dance.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat spinning.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat dancing.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat dancing 2.jpg S1e6b Wander and hat dancing 3.jpg S1e6b Wander hugging hat.jpg S1e6b Sylvia talking while Wander dances.jpg S1e6b Sylvia talking while Wander dances 2.jpg S1e6b Sylvia talking while Wander dances 3.jpg S1e6b Sylvia talking while Wander dances 4.jpg S1e6b Hat in mid air.jpg S1e6b Hat lands on Wander's head.jpg S1e6b Sylvia talking while Wander dances 5.jpg S1e6b Wander dancing obliviously.jpg S1e6b Wander about to fall.jpg S1e6b Sylvia sees Wander about to fall.jpg S1e6b Wander falls off the mushroom.jpg S1e6b Sylvia grabbing something.jpg S1e6b Sylvia didn't grab Wander.jpg S1e6b Hat grabbed only.jpg S1e6b Wander is gone.jpg S1e6b Sylvia's backside.jpg S1e6b Sylvia having heard Wander.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "Where are you?".jpg S1e6b Sylvia hears Wander again.jpg S1e6b Sylvia was sitting on the can phone.jpg S1e6b Can phone close-up.jpg S1e6b Sylvia on phone "Can you hear me?".jpg S1e6b Sylvia on phone "Wander?!".jpg S1e6b Sylvia on mushroom overview.jpg S1e6b Sylvia moving around 1.jpg S1e6b Sylvia moving around 2.jpg S1e6b Sylvia moving around 3.jpg S1e6b Sylvia grumbling from Wander's response.jpg S1e6b Sylvia on phone "Just tell me where you are!".jpg S1e6b Wander on phone "Tell you where I am".jpg S1e6b Wander on phone "Not sure where I am".jpg S1e6b Sylvia listening to phone call.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "I've got the hat.".jpg S1e6b Wander on phone "You've got the hat".jpg S1e6b Sylvia on phone "Just stay put!".jpg S1e6b Sylvia on phone "I'll come find you!".jpg S1e6b Wander on phone "I'll just stay put".jpg S1e6b Wander on phone "And you can find me".jpg S1e6b Sylvia grumbles again.jpg First attempt at finding Wander S1e6b Mushroom waterfall long shot.jpg S1e6b Mushroom waterfall close-up.jpg S1e6b Mushroom waterfall half 2.jpg S1e6b Mushroom waterfall half 3.jpg S1e6b Mushroom waterfall well.jpg S1e6b Sylvia "Bingo!".jpg Hiding from the worm Failed "Jetpack" s1e6b Sylvia angry at the hat.jpg S1e6b Ready to take off.jpg Sylvia takes it from here s1e6b Sylvia 'That's how you're gonna be'.jpg Sylvia taunts the giant worm.jpg|"HEY, YOU NO-NECK HAVIN', HALITOSIS-BLOWIN', DENTISTRY-NEEDING MAGGOT!" Come and get me!.jpg|"COME AND GET ME!" Sylvia having tricked the worm.jpg|Missed me! Sylvia worm surfing.jpg|Ride, Sylvia, ride! Accepting the hat's request Inside the worm S1e6b_Wander_breathes.jpg S1e6b_Wander_Hi_Sylvia.jpg S1e6b_Sylvia_is_happy_that_Wander_is_alive.jpg S1e6b_Sylvia_Please_Allow_Me.jpg S1e06b_Slarnack's_Deli's_Jellyfish_Pie.jpg S1e6b_Sylvia_got_the_jellyfish_pie.jpg Late for Slarnack's Deli S1e06b_Wander_and_Sylvia_near_Slarnack's_Deli.jpg S1e06b Wander and Sylvia on the planet.jpg S1e6b_Wander_and_Sylvia_on_the_planet_2.jpg S1e06b Slarnack's Deli.jpg S1e06b_Slarnack's_Deli_zoomed_out.jpg S1e06b Slarnack's Deli is closed.jpg|Sorry, we're closed. S1e6b_Sylvia_I_hate_that_hat.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries